


Water, Grass and Clay

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Pearl tries to catch a frog for Rose and has a terrible time.





	Water, Grass and Clay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [comic](https://www.reddit.com/r/stevenuniverse/comments/c9o9cd/here_have_this_reddit_inspired_frog_comic/)

Pearl’s prey croaked, languidly resting on a lily pad, and she watched with intensity. Her body was still, waiting for the perfect moment to reach out and catch.

After a few times when the sun and the moon rotated around the Earth, Rose and Pearl’s new friend had seen this creature and giggled.

Pearl had tilted her head at this because while the green creature was certainly funny-looking she couldn’t quite understand why her new friend was looking at it with such fondness.

It was explained that Ruby had presented it to Sapphire on their first days on Earth. After Ruby had caught it she let it go on the forest floor and the two watched it hop around and make that funny noise. It eventually went back into the pond.

Therefore, something like that would give Rose joy, so Pearl had to get one and show her. According to the story Ruby just reached out and grabbed it, so Pearl was feeling confident.

Pearl sprung forward and the green animal hopped forward. Pearl landed in the water, and shook her head when she got her bearings.

“You monster,” she said to the hopping monster, “You beast.”

It coldly croaked, oblivious to the damages it had done. Pearl was certain to catch it now, to regain her pride.

On the second attempt she managed to grab it by the legs but then quickly let go because she was afraid of hurting it; the animal swam to the shore of the pond.

Pearl jumped to catch it, missed it by inches, and slammed her chin on the ground for her troubles.

But it was easier to move around on land instead of water and soon she triumphantly held the green animal in her hands. From the look in its eyes it was nonplused by this fact.

Pearl presented it to Rose, even though she was still disheveled by her attempts in catching this creature, and Rose took it from her hands.

It croaked and Rose’s mouth curved up into a smile and her eyes were filled with wonder. Pearl considered this worth it for all the jumping and crashing she experienced.


End file.
